


Two Tickets

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [74]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Pre Show, present, secret, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 74 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Sabrina/Harvey with the prompt: I bought you a ticket.





	Two Tickets

“I can’t believe the movie sold out that fast,” Sabrina speaks with a small huff. They’re walking past the movie theater on the way to school as a man puts the big red letters on the board. SOLD OUT. “I have been wanting to see that movie I was even trying to save up money- a horror movie marathon would have been great.”

Harvey sighs moving to press a kiss to his girlfriend's blonde locks. “Sorry, Sabrina I’m sure it would have been a great time maybe they’ll do it again sometime.”

“Yeah, maybe they will,” Sabrina tells him though she does not seem convinced by that it seemed like a once in a lifetime kind of thing.

Harvey has to hide his smile instead of looking forward knowing that Sabrina is good at reading his face. He has a surprise for her but he has to wait until they get to school. 

“I guess we could have our own scary movie marathon- invite Suzy and ross,” Sabrina suggests realizing it doesn’t sound like that bad of an idea as she says it. 

Harvey wants to tell her right then but he can’t. “Oh, my dad is having me work maybe next weekend?”

Sabrina smiles and presses a sweet kiss to her boyfriend's cheek. He didn’t have as much time lately with his job but he still always made time for her which she was grateful for.she knew she had the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.

They keep walking and the conversation random talking about things like math tests, the jerks on the football team, and even what they had for dinner last night. It feels a bit staged to Sabrina but she brushes it off. She’s just being suspicious which one is when they have a secret.to keep, a secret like being a witch.

When they get to Harvey’s locker Sabrina moves to kiss his cheek but he stops her. “I have been lying to you about something Sabrina.”

It’s ominous and makes her heart race does he know his family was witch hunters? Is he one? “What were you lying about, Harv?” Sabrina asks trying to keep her tone as calm as possible.

Harvey reaches into his locker and smiles. “I bought you a ticket- one for me too.” He shows her the movie tickets. “Well I had to buy them off of Trina from my Geometry class but I knew how bad you wanted to go.”

Sabrina lights up throwing her arms around her boyfriend. “Oh my god Harvey this is amazing- thank you so much! This is the best birthday present ever.”

Harvey smiles and holds her close. “Are you kidding this isn’t even the birthday present this is the Christmas Eve of your birthday present.”

“Oh, the Christmas Eve? Well, why don’t you tell me about the Christmas Day on the way to P.E.?” Sabrina suggests, taking his arm and walking with him to class.


End file.
